1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hunting device for calling game. Particularly, the present invention relates to an improved game call device of unitary construction having a game call portion and a platform portion. The game call portion is that portion of the present invention that produces the calling sounds. Further, the present game call can be retained securely relative to a hunter""s body, and is elevated from the hunter""s body by the platform portion. Thus, the hunter has instant, ready access to the present call when secured to the body while the field performance of the present invention, having percussive or friction-generated type game call portions, is not compromised.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Game call devices are used by hunters and intended to attract a particular specie of animal toward the hunter by producing certain selected sounds to imitate the mating calls or other sounds made by the animal or fowl of interest to the hunter. Presumably, while using a call, an animal will near such a production of sound, which in this case is the hunter using the game call. While the present invention provides a novel game call designed to attract numerous types of animals, the present device will be detailed and described generally as a turkey call.
Conventional percussive or friction-generated types of game calls (slate and box calls, either pin or rocker) are perhaps the most common types of hand-actuated turkey calls. Although quite effective when in the hands of an experienced hunter, by their very nature the two-handed use of these devices frequently results in lost kill opportunities for the hunter. Ideally when seeking a hunting spot, the turkey hunter selects an appropriate location to establish a comfortably stand, such as seated, while the hunter rests his/her back against a tree. Typically, the hunter must devote the use of both hands to operate the conventional call, and, therefore, there is no free hand on the hunter""s weapon. The hunter must prop or cradle the weapon, while using both hands to hold and manipulate the conventional call. When a turkey is called and approaches to a point within the hunter""s striking range, the hunter first must drop or put down the call device, and second bring the weapon, typically a shotgun or the like, up for the shot.
Turkeys by their nature are particularly elusive. The eyesight of a turkey is so acute, and its reaction time so quick, that upon detecting the slightest foreign sound or motion, the bird reacts by fleeing. Thus, just the body motions alone associated with discarding the conventional call and reaching for the weapon, even without making a sound, are more than enough to frighten the turkey out of range before a shot can be fired.
Mouth call devices can similarly generate enough body motion or noise to scare away a sighted (in range) turkey as the hunter must either spit the call out or use a hand to remove the call from the mouth before bringing up the shotgun for any firing opportunity.
Hunting game in the best of conditions is difficult enough without the added motion and noise associated with convention calls. Generally, in view of the shot load and the relatively dense surrounding cover, it will be appreciated that a rather limited range of fire is available to the hunter. Accordingly, for the successful hunter, a practically instantaneous response time is required between the annual""s entrance into the range of fire and the time the shots are fired, and such response must be conducted with the absolute minimum of noise and motion. Therefore, it is highly desirable for the hunter to use a device that permits the secure attachment of the game call to the hunter""s body, which attachment accommodates the one-handed operation of the call. In this configuration, the hunter can maintain the weapon at the ready position with the second, free hand, while concurrently operating the present invention. Further, there is no need to place aside or discard the call the of present invention when the animal is within range as the call remains attached to the hunter""s body.
One type of conventional game call has a circular configuration found in several slate type calls. A typical example of such a device may be found in the Ultimate Model Game Call as manufactured by Knight and Hale Game Calls, Inc. Such calls include a housing having a circular peripheral that may be tapered or stepped inwardly towards the sound emanating surface of the call. Other type friction calls, such as box calls, have a highly frictional surface that, when rubbed by a striker, result in sounds.
For these types of calls, the sounds are amplified or concentrated within the game call""s housing, and typically emanate from a plurality of holes formed in the sound emanating surface of the game call. If the game call had no venting, or holes, the sound in the housing would be stifled from reaching the ambient air. Thus, present game calls are not suitably constructed to attach to a hunter""s body limb because there would be contact between the bottom of the game call and the body limb, and therefore the call would not generate the proper sound because the holes in the sound emanating surface of the call would be blocked by the surface of the limb.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,091 to Musacchia, is described a universal game call holder, which holder device comprised a platform to be used in conjunction with a separately purchased prior art call, wherein the call is retained in the platform by a retaining element. With the ""091 holder, the conventional call slips within an aperture in the platform, which platform elevates the bottom of the call away from the user""s limb.
The Musacchia device discloses and claims only a game call platform having, among other things, a retaining element to maintain the hunter""s call in contact with the platform. The present invention obviates the need for: 1) a separate platform; 2) a retaining element to secure the call to the holder; and 3) a separate call. The present call is a unitary call device, eliminating any construction by the user, and having no retaining element to use, repair or replace.
Similarly, a holder for a game call is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,430 to Legursky which patent illustrates a carrier device for the transport of a caller. A specifically configured support is constructed to cooperate with a mating configuration on the bottom of a turkey caller to receive the call. Although adjustable straps are shown for attaching the carrier to a user""s limb, it is apparent that the carrier support flushly engages the caller box bottom which is contrary to the present construction wherein the game call is of unitary construction allowing for a spaced apart relationship between the call and the limb of the user.
One type of slate box turkey call is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,733 to Willis, wherein a sound box has a reciprocating striker rod that frictionally engages a planar striker plate juxtaposed to a sound chamber. Such interaction between a striker member and a slate type element is representative of many slate box types of turkey calls relying upon a frictional or percussive effect to replicate a game call.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,845 to Piper depicts another form of slate box game caller. Although mentioning a one-handed operation, Piper alludes to the interconnection of a multitude of sound producing components. The specification also refers to holding a support structure in a user""s hand. Such manipulation of a box call device is common since maximum success is achieved in reproducing a game call when there is minimum impedance to propagation of the sound vibrations emanating from the sound box or chamber. Piper also illustrates a holder for the device in the form of a belt carried pouch which holder only is for transport purposes. Thus, Piper may not be considered the equivalent of the present call device, wherein the device is secured to and spaced from the user""s body so that the sound vibrations are allowed to issue from beneath the present invention.
A typical frictional or percussive type game call is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,575 to Koch, which describes a sound box fitted with a striker plate that cooperates with a striker element to produce a desired sound. Both the body attachment means and platform portion of the present device is missing from Koch.
It is known to provide an adapter for attaching a call device to a firearm as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,390 to Sanders, which suggests an apparatus for facilitating the use of an animal call while keeping one""s firearm at the ready. Unlike the present invention which is preferably secured to a hunter""s thigh, the Sanders"" device is affixed to a firearm which presents an unbalanced mass on the weapon, thus limiting the sizes and types of call devices that could be attached thereto.
A further example of a hands-free type of game call holder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,981 to Allen, wherein a mouth game call apparatus is supported on a user""s chest by a strap arrangement. This is a departure from the present friction type game call which is attached the user""s limb, wherein there is an unimpeded dissipation of the call""s sound waves.
The present game call has a number of advantages over the above prior art. The unitary game call production costs are lower than the production costs associated with independently producing a game call and a holder. Therefore, the costs to the hunter for a game call that is elevated from the hunter""s limb, while being attached thereto, will be less. Additionally, the prior art holder and aperture therethrough are of one design, while the sound emanating surface of the game call placed in the holder maybe an entirely different design. The present invention is manufactured as one piece. Therefore, the acoustics of the present invention are considerably better than the prior art acoustics. The sound emanating surface of the present invention is not hindered or impeded by a misshaped aperture for the specific game call used in the prior art.
Thus, it can be seen that there is a need for a unitary percussive or friction-generated type game call constructed so that the call may be attached to a limb of a user in a spaced apart relationship to the limb. It is to the provision of such a device the present invention is primarily directed.
The present invention provides a game call that may be releasably secured around a hunter""s thigh, wherein a sound emanating surface of the game call is elevated from the hunter""s thigh by a platform portion having legs. Generally, the sound emanating surface is the bottom face of the present invention, wherein the sound produced by the present game call can escape to ambient. The present device is of unitary construction, therefore eliminating any loose parts or construction associated with the prior art separate game call and holder. The conventional game call holder typically retains a conventional game call via a retaining means, which requires the user to assemble such a game call with holder.
The present game call preferably comprises a game call portion, a platform portion, legs depending from the platform portion, and a body attachment assembly. The game call portion is generally the sound producing element of the present invention. The game call portion provides the calling sounds not unlike conventional game call, that is, by providing a percussive or friction-generated type game call portion.
In preferred form, the present invention further comprises a platform portion. The platform portion is a planar extension of the lower end of the game call portion. The platform portion provides the present game call with a wider base, the benefit of which is described below. Legs depending from the platform portion provide the spaced-apart relationship between the game call portion of the present device and the limb of the user of the device. When resting upon the hunter""s thigh, the legs elevate the game call portion sufficiently from the thigh so that the sound produced by the call portion can exit the game call portion through the sound emanating surface without impedance.
The body attachment assembly enables a user of the device to releasably attach the device to a limb. Using the body attachment assembly, the hunter can move through several positions without the device sliding or falling off the hunter.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved game call having legs supporting the call in a spaced-apart configuration from a user""s limb.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a one-piece assembly that can be immediately attached without construction to the limb of the hunter.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an economical alternative to conventional game calls having separate holder portions, wherein the manufacturing costs of the present invention are less than the manufacturing costs of separately constructed holders and game calls.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a game call device with superior acoustics, in that the entire device is manufactured as a single unit so that the game call portion and the platform portion having legs are both designed to maximize the sound produced by the game call.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading the following specification in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures.